For appropriate development of a reservoir model of a hydrocarbon reservoir, detailed stratigraphic models and information are required to predict the character of the reservoir between wellbores. Regular wireline logs from the wellbores do not provide sufficient detail. Conventional cores provide the necessary detail, but are limited in extent and are very expensive. Previous work on stratigraphic interpretation from borehole images has been restricted to one-well-at-a-time efforts and has not been carefully calibrated to cores.
There is a need for a method for creating a more detailed stratigraphic model which relies upon borehole images and core information obtained from wellbores which are located near one another in a field.